Tarde de domingo
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: Castle y Beckett están casados y han formado una familia. One-short de una tarde de domingo.


**Este one-short es un pedido de Elena_NyPD , así que es todo tuyo ;)**

* * *

Una capa blanca cubría como un manto cada rincón de Nueva York. La conocida "ciudad que nunca duerme" había perdido dicho apelativo, convirtiéndose en una ciudad fantasma. Los ciudadanos, acobardados por el frío, permanecían en sus casas esperando que pasase el temporal. Solo unos pocos atrevidos salían de sus casas para jugar con la nieve. Pequeños y esponjosos coposo caían con intensidad de manera continuada sobre edificios y carreteras, sobre calles y parques, dándole un aspecto mágico a la ciudad.

Cobijados del frío, un familia disfrutaba de una tarde de domingo como otra cualquiera. Lo que no sabían es que ningún día es igual a otro, que todos tienen algo diferente que los hace especiales.

- Cariño, voy a llevar a Joan a su habitación. Se está quedando dormido mientras recogemos la mesa. Será mejor que me lo lleve a descansar un rato.

- Te espero aquí, Rick – el novelista rodeó a la inspectora por la cintura, hacíendola girar para darle un beso – No tardes – le susurro al oído.

Castle caminaba con cuidado de no hacer ruido para no despertar al pequeño, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Todos solían decir que Joan había heredado los rasgos de su madre, como el color de sus ojos y su sonrisa, sin embargo era un Castle en su carácter. Era un niño cariñoso que le encantaba estar rodeado de personas que jugasen con él, no extrañando a nadie aunque no lo hubiese visto nunca. Su simpatía hacía que todo aquel que lo conocía lo adorara.

El escritor se colocó frente a su hijo, doblando las rodillas para agacharse y quedar a su altura. Con devoción, le apartó el pelo revuelto de su cara y besó su frente. Se quedó observándolo unos segundos antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos, provocando que el pequeño se moviese, adormilado, y se acurrucase entre los brazos de su padre.

Beckett, que lo había estado viendo todo desde la cocina, esbozó una sonrisa ante la estampa familiar que tenía delante. Castle nunca dejaba de sorprenderla con esa madurez que demostraba cuando se trataba de sus hijos.

El escritor se dirigió a la habitación de Joan, la que años atrás había sido la de Alexis, hasta que esta comenzó a necesitar algo de intimidad y decidió ocupar la habitación junto a su abuela, quedando aquella vacía. Después de un cambio en la decoración, Joan pasó a ocupar la que un día fue la habitación de su hermana.

Castle le quitó los zapatos a su hijo y lo metió en la cama, abrigándolo con las mantas. El pequeño se movió entre ellas y volvió a sumirse en un profundo sueño. Castle sonrió, comprobando con ternura la replica de su mujer. Activó el intercomunicador y besó la mejilla de su hijo, antes de apagarle la luz y salir de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta.

Beckett estaba esperándolo en el sofá cuando el escritor bajo de acostar a Joan.

- Pensaba que te reclamaría para que le leyeses un cuento – Castle se sentó junto a ella y la atrajo hacia él, rodeándola con sus brazos -, pero estaba tan cansado que no se ha despertado cuando lo he metido en la cama.

- Creo que vamos a tener que cambiar ese hábito de que tú le leas por la noche y yo a la hora de la siesta. Si nos turnamos y cada día lo hacemos uno, no habrá problema de que nos reclame a uno de los dos en concreto – Castle asintió y besó el cuello de su mujer, arrancándole una sonrisa – Se despertó muy temprano esta mañana y se ha pasado el día jugando con la nieve. No me extraña que esté agotado.

- Joan no puede estar quieto.

Beckett asintió y recuestó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.

- Parece mentira que Joan vaya a cumplir un año dentro de dos días.

- Ha pasado muy rápido – corroboró Castle.

- Y casi sin darnos cuenta. Recuerdo como si fuese ayer cuando, una semana después de casarnos, te dije que íbamos a ser padres.

- Estábamos de viaje en Canadá y me asustaste cuando comenzaste a tener mareos y fatigas matutinas. Cuando te hiciste el test y me diste la noticia fui el hombre más feliz del mundo. Y ahora tenemos a un precioso niño.

Beckett se giró y atrapó los labios de su marido en un dulce beso.

- ¿Qué te parece si aprovechamos que Joan duerme para ver una película? - le sugirió Beckett.

- Elígela tú. Yo voy a por un par de copas de vino.

Kate se dirigió hacia la habitación que habían bautizado como "sala de cine", donde tenían toda clase de películas, desde el género de terror hasta infantiles. Pasó la vista por las estanterías hasta llegar a una de sus películas favoritas.

Cuando volvió al sofá, Castle ya estaba allí.

- ¿Los puentes de Madison? - preguntó.

- ¿No te gusta? - se acercó al televisor para poner el DVD.

- No, no es eso. Es solo que esperaba otra película, pero está bien.

Beckett se sentó junto a su marido y se acurrucó entre sus brazos, donde se sentía arropada.

Poco a poco, el cansancio de días sin dormir por el estresante trabajo en la comisaría fue haciendo acto de presencia, provocando que se quedasen dormidos.

El llanto de Joan los despertó una hora después a través del intercomunicador que habían colocado en la mesa delante de ellos. Preocupados por lo que le pudiese suceder, ambos se levantaron como un resorte y subieron deprisa las escaleras.

En la habitación, el pequeño lloraba empañando de lágrimas sus verdes ojos.

- Cariño, ya estoy aquí – le susurró Beckett, tomándolo entre sus brazos para acunarlo – Mamá está aquí.

Castle observaba la escena desde el dintel de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pequeño seguía llorando, aunque las palabras hacía que poco a poco se calmase.

- ¿Quieres jugar en el salón con tus juguetes? - Joan sonrío ante lo que su madre le proponía – Mira, ¿ves quien te está mirando desde la puerta? Llama a papá para que te lleve con tus juguetes – le animó la inspectora deseosa de escuchar a su hijo hablar.

- No lo fuerces. Él solo lo hará – le dijo el escritor mientras le tendía los brazos a su hijo, quien inmediatamente le echó los brazos – Vamos a enseñarle a mamá los animales que el abuelo te ha comprado – le iba diciendo a su hijo mientras bajaba las escalares con Beckett detrás - ¿Verdad que son bonitos?

Cuando llegaron al salón, Castle dejó al pequeño en la alfombra que le habían comprado y el pequeño se fue gateando hasta el cesto donde guardaba los juguetes.

- ¿Dónde va? Lo que mi padre le compró está en el sofá – le dijo Beckett a su marido.

- Irá a por otro juguete – le contestó mientras volvía a sentarse en el sofá e invitaba a su mujer a hacer lo mismo.

Segundo después, el pequeño volvía con un coche de juguete simulando los de la policía de Nueva York que Esposito le había regalado. Se acercó a sus padres y le echó los brazos a Beckett para que lo cogiese.

- Mira que nos ha traído Joan – dijo Castle observando a su hijo jugar con el coche.

- Policía – dijo de pronto el pequeño.

- Si hijo, es un coche de... ¡Castle, ha hablado! - Beckett sonreía a su marido, ilusionada ante el acontecimiento.

- Dios mio. ¡Acaba de decir su primera palabra! ¿Vuélvelo a repetir Joan?

- Policía. Policía. Policía – decía sin parar, como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo y sus padres no lo entendiesen.

- Cariño, su primera palabra ha sido policía – le dijo Castle a Beckett como si no ella no lo hubiese oído – Creo que está claro cual va a ser su futuro – bromeó.

- No digas tonterías – le reprendió, aunque estaba feliz de que su primera palabra hubiese sido policía, el trabajo por el que había arriesgado su vida en multitud de ocasiones – Será lo que quiera ser.

- Lo sé Kate, y estaremos muy orgullosos de él – le susurró al oído, abrazándola por la espalda y atrayéndola hacía él.

Así, un domingo que prometía ser tan simple como otro cualquiera, se convirtió en uno de los más importantes de Castle y Beckett.


End file.
